The High School Jutsu
by Animallover1313
Summary: This is an AU Fanfiction, where they don't have powers and are in a high school; Shinobi High. This has some drama, some angst, character deaths (NOT ANY MAJOR ONES) and some romance and such. Pairings: Naruhina, Sasusaku, InoxChouji, Shikatemi, KibaxOC, GaaraxOC, SasorixOC
1. The High School Jutsu

Natsuki's POV:

I laughed softly as I rang on the doorbell of the home of Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, my cheeks faintly red from the cold winds of the new school year. Temari was in the sophomore year of college, along with Shikamaru, who had skipped a few grades getting up to her level. I was here waiting for Gaara.

Gaara and I have been childhood friends since we were young, after my parents had...left. I guess you could say that. I stayed with my great uncle- Orochimaru- and stayed after school at Gaara's home. His mother had died at birth, so he only had his father, who was a blacksmith-I think I can call it- who had a 'secret ingredient' into making his metal so precious.

"Nat." I heard someone gently state, before I felt a hand flick my forehead.

"Ite!" I yelp, and hold my forehead before pouting at Gaara, who only chuckled softly. "Gaara!" I smile, and pounce on him with a hug. He blinks a few times, still not used to my hugs, but then slowly hugs me back, slightly squeezing my frame. I giggle as I pull away, smiling cheekily. "It was so long, summer was horrible~" I whine, and lean my head on his shoulder. He smiles a little more, and pats my head.

"Nat, it was only a few weeks." He argues, stifling a chuckle.

"It was a month, and a month of being with snakes is terrifying…" I protest, then smile peeking my head in the house. "Is Kanky and Temi-chan here?" I wonder, and look back at him. He lets the chuckle rumble in his throat, before nodding.

"Kankuro's in his room, Temari's getting ready for school too, though she doesn't have college classes until noon." He looks up the stairs, frowning faintly as he picks up a pair of boxers. "I swear, Kankuro needs to learn how to clean." He mumbles under his breath, and I giggle.

"You know how Kanky is, I'll go and check on him!" I smile and pat Gaara's head once, leaving him to go and greet Kankuro. Opening the door to Kankuro's room-the door closest to the restroom, farthest away from the stairs- I opened the door silently and crept inside, before jumping on him, making him scream and slam my head with a pillow. "Ite!" I squeak, and hold my head as I fall back next to him.

"Nattie-chan, you don't need to scare me like that~" Kankuro whines, and clears his throat. "How were the snakes?"

"How was the sand?" I quickly change the subject. I did not really want to talk about Orochimaru now. They said he was diagnosed with a serious sickness, though they don't know what it is exactly.

He shrugged, and smiled a little. "Not that bad, Gaara loved it. You know how he is." He smiles more, and laughs softly. "Now aren't you supposed to get going? It's almost 9:00." He chides, and I pout before nodding.

"Alright. See you, Kanky." I peck his cheek in a sisterly way, before climbing off the bed and jogging out of the door in my school uniform, gently holding onto Gaara's sleeve as we started towards the school across from us.

Naruto's POV:

After saying good-bye to my mother and father, I rubbed my head as I crossed the street, to see Gaara and Nat- who was my target in teasing- in front of me. _Kami, Mom sure has a fist,_ I grumble. I tried to ignore the pain in my head as I trotted to the pair, smiling mischievously. "Nattie-chan, Gaara!" I bellow, jumping in between them, causing Nat to yelp and fall back, if Rock Lee hadn't caught her.

"Be careful, Nat-san! Don't destroy that beautiful youth of yours!" He cheered, and gave her a sweet smile before waving at us. "Hello, Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun!" He grinned widely, before looking over at me with a chuckle. "Well, I need to meet up with Tenten and Neji. See you!" He smiles and waves, before sprinting in front of us.

Nat's cheeks are red as she looks down at her fingers that were clutching the hem of her skirt of the girls' uniform; a white blouse, a blazer, a green and gold tie, and a dark skirt that went above their knees. Us guys just had a shirt and slacks. I laugh good-heartedly and wrap an arm around her shoulders, causing her to blush even more and cross her arms.

"G-Gaara, p-please tell him to get off." She pouts, and looks over at Gaara, who only sighs with a slight smile as he goes between us, patting her head.

"Jeez, you two are like a married couple!" I tease, causing both of them to blush and shake their heads quickly.

"N-No we don't!" Nat protested immediately, and huffed crossing her arms again, tapping her foot as we stopped in front of the gate, waiting for it to open. She had the fingers of her right hand wrapped around Gaara's sleeve, as if they had to be connected. I chuckled more, and grinned lopsidedly before putting my hands behind my head.

"I'm gonna miss Shikamaru, he's gone off to college already~" I sigh, and look around. "I'm gonna leave the couple alone," I announce, winking at Gaara before strutting over to Kiba and Chouji.

Nat's POV:

I blush a lot before quickly letting go of Gaara's sleeve, scolding myself.

"Nat." I heard Gaara state with a husky voice that I always found adorable, and I look at him. "You okay?" He asks softly, and I nod quickly.

"U-Uhuh. Just...thinking." I murmur, and he suddenly wraps his arms around me, making me blush a lot and look at him surprised. "G-Gaara…" I whisper, and blush more.

"You can tell me later. We're going to the park after school for studying. Like always." He concludes, and I nod slowly.

"G-Gaara?" I ask softly, and blush a lot at the question I'll ask.

"Yes?" He looks at me, and I blush more.

"Should I not...Should I not hold onto your sleeve like that?" I mumble, my cheeks a crimson as I turn my head to the side so he won't notice, my bangs being held back by the barrette in my hair-much to my disliking. He frowned, and shook his head slowly.

"You've done it all the time, it's not normal that you don't." He states with a shrug. "Why?"

"B-Because...Because I just didn't think you'd like us to look like a married couple." I murmur, and blush even more, looking at the clock.

"...I wouldn't mind it." He finally states, and right when my cheeks had paled back to their original tone, they immediately flushed to red. The bell chimed, and he slowly tugged on my sleeve. "We'll be late, c'mon." He scolds, and pulls me by the hand to our class.

Sitting in Science next to Hinata, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I smiled over at Hinata, who fiddled with her fingers.

"N-Nat-san, u-um, c-can you h-help me w-with something?" She whimpers, and I nod before smiling a little.

"With...him?" I lower my voice, and try not to smile. Hinata had been my friend since the beginning of junior high, ever since I had defended her from bullies. She then grew the courage to ask me to be her friend, in which I gladly accepted. She then stuck along my side, like a part of me.

Nodding, she slowly mumbled that there was a dance and she thought she'd ask him, but she wasn't so sure. I smiled softly, and blushed a little.

"I'll help you, I promise." I smile and link my pinky with hers. I know, I know. Pinky promises aren't exactly mature. But they mean something to me. Even as a junior, I still view them like a swear. I turned back to my work, hoping that Kurenai-sensei hadn't caught us talking.

Looking around, I only sighed, before burying my nose in my scarf that was wound around my neck. We had no heating, and it was the beginning of October. The Cultural Festival was coming up in November, and we had to start planning that out too. My mind was ripe with those thoughts, so I barely had enough time to focus that well. There was one thing I could focus on though; Opaa-san was going to get really sick if I couldn't do anything.

"Nat?" A voice called to me, and I perked up, opening my golden flecked green eyes, my freckled nose twitching.

"Yes?" I look up at the teacher, and blush in embarrassment, seeing I had zoned out. Thankfully, it was something on something simple. We then got handed back our review tests that we did, and I saw a note on the back of it. It said: 'Please see me after class, I'd like to talk to you for a moment.' I frown slightly, not knowing what I did wrong.

When the bell rang, I started to pack my things, but lingered in front of the desk of the teacher. I noticed how Gaara frowned, and stayed in front of the door, though he had a different class than I.

"I've heard about Orochimaru." She starts off, and looks at me with a weary smile. I nod slightly, looking down at my feet. "I'm sorry. Though I didn't know him much, he was your family. I hope they find a cure." She stated with a sad sigh, and looked over at me. "I also had a job for you. I have to go on a conference trip for a few days, and you know my child; Izaya." She looked at me, and smiled softly. "Will you be willing to take care of him for the time being?"

I nod, and smile a little. "It'll help take my mind off of it." I heft up my bag on my shoulder, and look back. "So will I pick him up?" I question curiously, and she nods.

"Yes. I'll have his bag packed." She smiles sweetly, and gives me a bundle of money. "Thank you in advance." She chuckles softly, and shoos me towards Gaara. "Go on, go with your boyfriend." She instructs, and my cheeks darken as I make a sound in the back of my throat.

"C-Chigau!" I sigh, and wave half-heartedly before tugging on Gaara's sleeve as I come out of the room. "C'mon, we need to go. You need to go especially. Your class is at the other side of school." I chide, and he flicks my forehead, and so I immediately stop after whimpering and holding my head. "Ite…" I mumble, and glare playfully at him.

He gently pats my head as we part ways at the end of the hallway, me going right to Language Arts, and him going left to Math. I wave, before jogging into the classroom, hoping that he was able to get to Math in time. I sit down next to Kiba, and the bell buzzes through the classroom, signalling the start of second period.


	2. A College Project, and Roles

Temari's POV:

I sat in the huge classroom next to Shikamaru as we worked on our projects for the semester. Damn class, insisting we do a semester long project on the first day. Idiots. I blushed faintly as I pulled my bangs back with a barrette, hoping that Shikamaru didn't notice. Stupid Shikamaru. It's not like I had to work with him. I just didn't want him to be working with some girl who wanted him in her pants. No self respect, I say.

"Pass the pencil." I mumble, a pen in my teeth. He nods, and passes a pencil into my waiting hand, and I take it before starting to scribble down bullet points of materials we needed. I looked at the paper with frustration, and fanned myself as I crumpled the paper and tossed it into the trash bin with a sigh.

"Need help?" I heard the teasing voice of Shikamaru next to me, and I slapped his hand away, biting my lip as I started to scribble more on my paper in front of me. "You're gonna kill a lot of trees if you keep doing that, you troublesome woman." He chides, and I growl at him.

"Leave me alone, you baka!" I scowl, and glare at him.

"I kinda can't, you're my partner," He shoots back, his eyes narrowed. My cheeks flushed and I quickly looked back, and cursed myself. Stupid me and my stupid reaction to him. Though another part of me thought that it was nice, having him there with me.

* * *

Nat's POV:

After Language Arts was Drama for me, and so I started to jog to the auditorium with Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Tenten was a senior and the only girl who was in the Tae Kwon Do, along with all of the other guys in our class. I bit my lip, seeing that it was a Romeo and Juliet. My stomach clenched as I took a look at the script, to see which role I was put in. _Please, please don't be Juliet, please don't be-_ My heart lurched up to my throat as I saw the castings.

I was Juliet. Sasuke was Romeo. Oh kami no. Sasuke was- Sasuke lived in my house for three years! How am I supposed to kiss him after seeing him practically everyday? "Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami…" I whimpered to myself, and looked at Sakura quickly. "Be Juliet for me!" I squeak out, and she blinks a few times before blushing madly, seeing who was Romeo.

"O-Ok. T-Thanks, Nattie-chan." She mumbles, still surprised as she takes the script and hands me the one she had; the Nurse. I sighed with relief and thanked her, before going to Hinata and reviewing my lines over with her.

"Remember when we first met, Nat-san?" Hinata asked out of the blue. I perked up and frowned, immediately nodding.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" I question, a frown forming.

"I just t-thought you'd forget." She murmurs, and blushes from embarrassment. "You're like the Nurse to my Juliet." She giggles a little, and shrugs. "I just thought you were a good friend. It was random, I know." She smiles a little more, and looks at her role, which was Juliet's cousin, and Romeo's first love. While she did so, I drifted off a little, thinking now of what had happened that long ago.

* * *

About 4 Years Ago-7th Grade-Nat's POV:

I was sitting under a tree, when a rock thudded against the book next to me. I perked my head up, and frowned. No one would be at the park at this hour, much less a kid. It was about 7:00 in the evening, and Gaara and I were studying hard for the test in Iruka-sensei's class. In the springtime, it was not normal for many people to come out to walk around. There were still cold, bitter, long nights, and short days, with rare beams of sunlight. It was kinda dangerous to come out at this time, it being dark and creepy.

"Oi! Come back here!" A boy's voice rang through the serenity of the quiet, and I jumped up to see a girl with dark, short hair come with tears streaming down her face as she tried to dodge the rocks being pelted at her.

"P-Please leave m-me alone…" She whispered, and then was tripped, falling to the ground.

"H-Hey!" I yelp, and run to her, catching her before she hit the ground, her head slamming against my shoulder. "Stop it! She told you jerks to leave her alone!" I yell, and blush from embarrassment. I hated speaking this loud, but I wanted to do this to make sure the poor girl didn't get even more bruises than she already did.

"Who're you to talk?!" The voice gruffly retorted, and I glared at the boy, him getting the message and quickly running away with the others. I turned around and saw Gaara, who was leaning against the tree, holding two sodas in his hands.

"Had trouble?" He rasped, and I nodded with a small giggle, and sit down next to him, and wave the girl over.

"Uhuh. Meet… Hinata? I think that's your name, gomen." I smile a little, and run a hand through my choppy hair that fell to the waist.

"T-Thank you, Nat-san." She bowed, and I smiled.

"No problem. Anything for a friend."

* * *

Present-Nat's POV:

I sat under a tree, my figure faintly trembling as I took another spoonful of warmed curry. I had my books piled next to me, my head leaning against the trunk of the tree as I waited for Gaara to come. Hinata had P.E, so she already had lunch. I was rummaging through my bag, and felt a card. I picked it up, and blushed a lot, squeaking and throwing it away from me. That was the last thing I needed right now.

"What's that?" Gaara crouched down next to me, looking at the letter. I yelped and immediately dove onto it, my cheeks a dark red as I held his hands down.

"D-Don't look at it! It's mine!" I blush even more, and even with my protests, he slipped it from the ground, blowing off the bits of dust and his eyes widened slightly as he plopped down, and had a frown on his face as he tore into the bread he had. "Gaara?" I asked softly, and touched his shoulder tenderly, though he immediately jerked away, a scowl on his face. "G-Gaara, what's-"

"You don't think it's real, right?" He mumbled, and I frowned a little, before pulling away.

"No. I wouldn't. I mean, no one would like someone like-"

"Well it is. Because you're worth something. To me. To everyone here." He stated firmly, gently flicking my head. I yelped, and pouted covering my forehead.

"Ite! Gaara, stop being so mean!" I whine, and blush. He smiles a little, and gives me back the card before placing it in my bag, closing his eyes and leaning against the trunk and closing his eyes. I smiled a little, and huddled a little closer to him, wrapping my scarf around the two of us. "If you get a card from an admirer, then I would tell you that it's real too." I blushed more as I made sure he was asleep, and smiled a little more as his head fell onto my shoulder. "Because you mean something to me."


	3. Ice Skating, and a Loss of Family

After School- Nat's POV:

I sat next to the ice rink, a pout on my face as I was wobbling in the ice skates Sakura made me wear. "I-I can't skate!" I protested meekly, blushing from embarrassment. Sakrua did not listen, and so I tugged on Gaara's sleeve, him also in ice skates. "G-Gaara do I have to do this?" I whimper, and blush more. He nods, and looks over at Temari and Shikamaru, who were arguing.

"I'll help you, Akamaru and I do it all the time." A new voice insisted, and then I turned around and smiled widely.

"K-Kiba-kun!" I squeak, and get up but fall forward, getting steadied by him. "Geez, you're so clumsy," he scolds, and chuckles as he helps me up, holding my forearms to steady me.

"A-Arigatou, Kiba-kun." I smile a little at him, and feel hands take my shoulders, so Kiba lets go, a lopsided grin on his face.

"You got 'er, Gaara?" He assures, before crossing his arms. "Good, I'm gonna head over to Trish and keep her company." His cheeks flush a little, and so he starts to walk over to the petite girl with dark hair, that brightened to a golden at the tips. She greets him with a sweet smile and blush, and the two start towards the ice rink. I smile and giggle, thinking they would be an adorable couple. After a few moments of steadying me again, Gaara pulls me onto the rink, holding onto my hands tenderly, as if he held them too hard, they'd break.

"You're doing fine, Nat!" Kankuro's voice blared from the other side as he spun around in circles. I nod, and wobble more on my skates before tripping and falling backwards, pulling Gaara down with me. I hit my head, and rubbed my head, my legs aching since I had fell on them.

"Ite…" I mumble, and look up and squeak, seeing that Gaara was on top of me. I blush and start to squirm and shriek, my cheeks a red. He blushes a lot too, and quickly helps me up, holding my forearms gently as he skates around.

"You okay?" He asks after many times of steadying me. I nod, and blush more before keeping my eyes cast to my feet.

"U-Uhuh. I just…" My cheeks flush a lot more. I stumble and cling onto him and whimper. He only chuckles, holding me a little tighter.

"It's fine, I'm right here." He soothes, and pats my back softly, his other arm wrapped around me. I look over to Temari, who was pestering Shikamaru and urging him to stop being a whimp and come off of the wall. Kiba was holding Trisha's hands, pulling her from the wall and to the openness of the middle of the rink. Sakura was tugging on Sasuke's hand, him rolling his eyes and slowly coming with her. Hinata was leaning against the wall, once in a while slipping and getting steadied by Naruto, who gave her a thumbs up and chuckled as she blushed and quickly skated away to a different spot.

I nod, and blush more before looking up at him and giggling. "Yeah, you are." I noticed a girl who was struggling, and pushed him towards her. "Go over to her, she needs help." I chided, and he frowned before nodding, quickly skating away from me and to the girl. I bit my lip, stifling a whimper and frowned, seeing I was in the middle of the rink. I tried to skate towards the wall, but then fell, my right hand slicing against the blade of the ice skate. I took a sharp breath, and quickly got up, my knees and fingers now trembling. I started to walk towards the wall as best as I could, but fell again, this time getting steadied by strong, big hands, one around my waist and the other on the back of my knees. I looked over my shoulder and smiled softly, seeing Kankuro. "T-Thanks, Kanky." I murmur, and blush more as he picks me up. "O-Oi!" I yelp, and blush. "Put me down!" I protest, and frown squirming. After stopping the bleeding of the faint wound, he takes my hand in his after setting me down.

"I got ya, just relax." He instructs. "Imagine yourself...Riding a horse?" He starts. I nod slowly, relaxing a little. I imagined pulling myself onto the horse, then starting to trot, then galloping, then-

I had fallen into the arms of Kankuro, my figure lurched forwards. "I guess that was the wrong one." He mused, and sighed a little propping me up. "I'll just hold you for now." He smiled and pulled me closer, causing me to blush and squeak softly in surprise. I blushed and slowly leaned a little into him, wanting to be balanced and warm. He chuckled as he softly skated along, holding me by the waist and hands.

I caught a glance at Gaara, who was with the other girl, though his figure was stiff, his jaw clenched. I frowned faintly, and let go to poke Kankuro's cheek. "How about you help that girl, Kanky?" I ask, pointing to the red haired girl with amber eyes. I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling something tug at my stomach. I did not like Gaara staying with her, that is one thing. I frowned and squeaked, shaking my head quickly. C-Chigau! What am I thinking?! G-Gaara can do what he wants...even if it hurts me. I think to myself, then frown even more. Why would it hurt me?! I felt someone flick my forehead, and so I looked up, to see Gaara. "O-Oh." I blush a lot, and quickly look down at my hands that were connected to his.

"You okay?" He asked softly. I nodded quickly, smiling instantly at him, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Just tired." I make up an excuse, and sigh a little. I had to take care of Izaya when I got home, and- "Kami!" I yelp, quickly getting out of the rink.

"Nat. What happened?" Gaara starts after clearing his throat, his hands holding my boots. I take them from his hands with a frown, and close my eyes.

"I-I forgot something." I mumble, and start to hop on one foot to get my left boot on, zipping it from the ankle to the knee. "Opaa-san, please take care of him while I get there." I whisper to myself, and start to run out of the exit.

When I got home, I saw a few cars parked outside, along with an ambulance. My eyes widened, and my lip started to tremble. "No...Chigau!" I screeched, tears streaming from my eyes as I started to sprint, seeing Kakashi and Kurenai, along with Asuma standing there, sad, knowing looks on my face. "Opaa-san! Opaa-san, where are you?!" I call up to his room, flying up the stairs and squeaking, covering my mouth with my hands. "No...No!" I scream, and I start to sob as I run out of the house, my heart breaking into pieces. _No. No. It couldn't be. Please...no...not now...not him. Not Opaa-san._ I think to myself as I feel arms wrap around me, and so I look up to see Kakashi, a sad look on his face.

"Gomen, Nat. I know he was your family. Just...Let it out." He mumbles, holding me close to him. I started to sob, and my shoulders shook as I cried into his shoulder, my fingers clutching his sleeves. "They found him on the floor of his bedroom, he had a coughing attack and couldn't get back up afterwards." He explains gently, and Kurenai quickly takes me from him, shaking her head.

"Stop, Kakashi! She can't deal with that right now, not when she's found out about this." Kurenai scolds, and holds me to her like a mother would. I start to sob into her shirt, and wail. "Sh...Let it out, Nat." She whispers to me, and strokes my hair soothingly.

I had just lost all of my family. The last link between my family and I was now gone.

* * *

1 Week Later- Kurenai's POV:

I sat in my desk, scribbling on paper. Even though I had tried to convince Nat that I could cancel the trip, she insisted with a soft, yet sad, smile that she would be fine, and that she would gladly take care of Izaya. It has been one week since Orochimaru's death. Nat has also been absent for that time. She has to put together his funeral, along with taking care of the house. Kabuto was going to take over his work for him, so she would not have to worry about that. The poor girl; having her only family gone. Gaara and Hinata have been asking about her each day, neither of them able to contact her. In that time, too, a new student has been introduced.

"Hello, I am Koko Koyalee!" A strong, bold voice blared from the front as the students looked up to see a flame colored haired girl, with amber eyes that looked like golden rings. "So, can I sit over there?" She asks, pointing over to the seat where Nat was. Most kids stopped and looked at her with a strange face, and Gaara clutched his pencil so tightly that it snapped under his fingers, him having to go to the restroom to cool down. Hinata bit her lip and shoved her fingers in her pockets, and let out a soft sigh.

"O-oh. No, that is for a student who has been absent. For the time being, you can sit there." I point to the seat next to Sasori, who was a boy with red hair and golden eyes, who had a bored expression on his face. "Sasori, this is Koko. She will be your lab partner." I introduce, and he nods silently, before putting the stuff on his desk where he had it on hers. I sighed a little, and continued teaching, my mind now filled with thoughts. When should I visit Nat? She and I haven't talked much after the incident, and she looks like she-

"S-Sorry for being late, Kurenai-sensei." A new voice weakly whispered, and I looked up from my papers and my pen dropped from my teeth.

The student standing there was Nat.


End file.
